The Hidden Key - Part 1 Harry Potter fan fiction
by lemurin
Summary: A young girl brought up in the muggle world, her world about to be turned upside down as she is cast into the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning was always a disappointing day for Cassandra Costello. Monday mornings meant another week of getting up early and going to school. Even though today was her 11th birthday, it was still a rubbish day in her mind. From the second she opened her eyes, she had already started counting down the days until the weekend. At school, she was a bit of a loner. She joined the year before. She was the new girl and from day one they left her alone, there was something different about her that no one could quite put their fingers on.

Cassandra got out of bed slowly, turned to face her calendar and sighed. July 15th, her birthday. Eight days until school finished for the summer. Freedom!

"Cassie, dear, I hope you're out of bed! Your bus is in 30 minutes." Christine, her mother called up to her. Slowly, she began to get ready. Once dressed in her uniform she made her way downstairs, where a bowl of cheerio's was waiting for her.

"Why so glum, chum? Shouldn't you be happy and bouncing off the wall with excitement?" Her dad, Sam, called from the other side of the kitchen table.

"It's Monday." Came her reply.

"Now, now. Not long left until you have the whole summer off. Then you will be complaining of boredom and begging to start Secondary School!" Cassandra sighed again, before picking up her spoon.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Her mum's caring voice always made her smile. "Tonight we will take you out for a meal, where ever you would like to go!"

_That's something to look forward too, I guess._ She thought to herself.

3 o'clock took forever to come and by the time it did Cassandra was exhausted. Getting on the bus, she was relieved there were empty seats. She chose a window seat, pressing her forehead against the cool window and thought about her day. Nothing of any importance happened and that is what bugged her. Every day it was the same mundane, typical, average day. Nothing exciting ever happened to her. As she was brooding, an owl flew past the window, close enough to clip it with its wing, making her jump.

_There you go, Cassandra_ she thought to herself, _there is your excitement._ She smiled awkwardly, her cheeks reddening, hoping no one saw her jump. It didn't occur to her that she should have wondered about the owl in broad daylight, far from the country side where they most frequented, instead of her vanity.

Once off the bus, she started the short walk to her house, singing as she went. The owl was the last thing on her mind as she thought about where she wanted to go tonight for her birthday meal. Her mouth started watering at the thought of the giant ice creams at the beef eater, and she knew she had made up her mind. She walked up her drive and knocked on the door to be let in. She had once again forgotten her keys. Her dad answered the door with a big grin on his face, and his arms opened wide.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."

"Dad… Don't. Please."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."

"Dad….."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR AND WONDERFUL CASSIE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."

Her face was a beautiful shade of magenta by the time her dad had stopped singing. Their neighbours (Jackie, Mark and their son Ashley) were just getting out of their car, and had stopped to watch the spectacle.

"Oh Cassandra, dear! Is today your birthday? I had no idea!" Jackie exclaimed brightly, once her dad had finished.

"Yes indeed, Jacks. This young lady is Eleven today. Eleven! Where is the time going?" Her dad responded. "We are going out for a meal tonight, at her ladyship's choice, if you care to join us?"

"We couldn't! Could we?" Mark answered, with a warm smile.

They all turned to Cassandra, expectantly.

"I don't see why not." She smiled herself, not being able to help herself. She always had a bit of a soft spot for Ashley. He was always so nice to her and had such a heart-fluttering smile.

At five-to-seven Cassandra's mum knocked on the door frame lightly, before coming in.

"Oh darling, you look simply splendid. I have something to make your outfit even more perfect." She produced a small black box wrapped in a silver ribbon. Cassandra took the box from her mother's hands, smiling to the edges of her face.

"But mum, you said I couldn't have my presents until the meal!"

"I thought I would make an exception." She responded, warmly.

Her fingers fumbled slightly undoing the ribbon, which she then placed on her bed. A gasp escaped her lips as she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pendant necklace. It was a white gold chain with a blood-red ruby encased in detailed cage of white gold.

"Mum… I don't know what to say."

"Come here; let me put it on you."

She turned around and moved her long blonde curls out of the way. Once it was on, she walked to her mirror to admire it. The red went perfectly with her pale complexion.

"Thank you ever so much. I adore it."

She glanced in the mirror back at her mum, who was smiling at her ever so oddly with a ghost of a tear in her eye. When she looked again the smile was gone.

"Come on now." Her mum cleared her throat. "Let's go get some food!"

They were on their way to the beef eater, with their neighbours following in the car behind. Cassandra couldn't stop playing with her necklace. The feel of it between her fingers was comforting; it made her feel like everything was as it should be. She didn't notice her mum watching her with worry in her eyes, nor her dad gently squeezing her mums hand in reassurance.

"I think we'll get two chocolate fudge brownie sundaes to share, please." Cassandra's dad said to the waiter when he came back for their desert orders. Cassandra grinned, excitedly before catching Ash's eye. A small pink blush crept onto her cheeks as she changed it to what she thought looked like a demure smile.

"Shall we dish out the presents then?" Her dad asked once the waiter had departed. Her 'demure' smile transformed into a goofy grin again as a bag of presents appeared in front of her.

Her neighbours had bought her a new school bag. It was khaki green rucksack style bag with darker green swirls and patterns all over it. Inside where smaller wrapped presents, her favourite sweets (lemon sherbets), some earrings, bath things and a pink lip gloss.

From her parents she received a new emerald green dress. The top was made of lace, with ¾ length sleeves, and underneath a satin strappy dress, connected together. It was the dress she had been longing for ever since she set eyes on it. She also received a cuddly bear, with cream and brown patches. When you pressed its stomach it sang 'we love you!' in her parents voices. It had become a sort of tradition, every birthday she could ever remember her parents got her a different bear with the same recorded message. Desert arrived as she finished opening the last of her presents (a mermaid figurine) and they all grabbed a spoon and started to tuck in.

Cassandra went to bed that night very content. The evening had been wonderful. She had received wonderful gifts (more were waiting at home from relatives) and she had spent it with those she held most dear. Little did she know that her world was about to completely change.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun's warm touch was creeping its way across Cassandra's room, filling it with a gorgeous golden glow. Her eyes tightened shut in her sleep, stopping the light from rousing her. She rolled onto her side away from the window to make the most of her last half an hour before the mayhem of getting ready for school begun. This is when the tapping started. Quietly at first, then getting louder and more urgent the longer it was ignored. Cassandra groaned as she opened one eye to look at the clock. Rolling back over once realising she still had time to sleep, confused as to why she was awake. Then she became aware of the tapping. She groggily looked around the room trying to find a cause, her eyes finally stopping on the window. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she took in the sight of a giant brown barn owl trying it's hardest to come in through her window. She wasn't quite sure what to do. The owl had seen she was awake now and stopped the tapping. It just sat on her window ledge staring at her. She edged to the window slowly debating if she should open the window to try and shoo it away, what if it came in and attacked her? As she got closer she saw something attached to its leg. Was that a letter? Puzzled she slowly opened the window. The owl seized its chance and swooped inside, landing on the head board of her bed before sticking out its leg with the letter attached.

She approached the owl with caution in case it decided to attack her, but it stayed perfectly still watching her with its big yellow eyes. Her fingers stretched towards the letter slowly, but retracted quickly once the letter was safe in her hands. The owl took flight as soon as the letter had been removed and soared through the window disappearing into the distance.

Cassandra stood watching it for a few moments not sure if it really happened, until she looked down into her hands where the letter resided.

Slowly, she approached the bed and sat down, staring at the letter. The paper was thick and old looking, the writing a deep green. It was hand written. The name on the envelope made her falter. It was addressed to 'Cassandra Meadowes'. She didn't know anyone else called Cassandra around, but her last name was Costello. Perhaps the sender had made a mistake. She opened the envelope gently; worried the paper might tear before she got a chance to read it. Inside were three sheets, made of the same thick paper.

_"Dear Miss Meadowes,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, instructions of how to respond and how to board the train. Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your response by no later than July 31__st__. _

_ Yours sincerely_

_ Minerva McGonagall" _

It was a few minutes before Cassandra realised her mouth was open in shock. Was someone playing a weird joke on her? Her dad might have thought it was funny. But her dad was scared of birds; he wouldn't have been able to put the letter on the owl's leg. Magic couldn't actually be real, could it?

"Cassie, sweetheart, your breakfast is waiting for you. I hope you are nearly ready!" Her mum's voice shocked her into reality. Glancing at the clock she realised in panic that an hour had passed without her noticing. She hadn't even showered yet! The letter forgotten from her mind for the time being, she rushed around trying to get ready in time. It was only when she was sat on the bus that it came back to her. She had forgotten to look at the other pieces of paper. She was mentally kicking herself. Now she would have to wait, and she could guarantee that today would pan out slowly, torturing her curiosity.

By the time school was over, Cassandra was a bag of nerves. What if she had dreamt the letter? What if her day of excited thoughts was nothing but her over active imagination?

Her bus journey flew past and soon she was rushing through the front door (she had remembered her keys) and up the stairs to her bedroom. Her mum watched her rush into the house, confused as normally the first thing she would do was collapse on the sofa in front of the TV. She followed her daughter up the stairs, only to find the bedroom door shut. Again, this was most unusual. She never closed her door fully, not even when she slept. She tapped on the door and had no response. Tapped once more, and again had no response. She slowly opened the door, peering around it unsure of what to expect. The last thing she had expected was to see her daughter reading the letter herself and her husband had dreading seeing. That letter meant all the secrets had to come out. It meant that everything was going to change. It meant that their daughter might leave them forever.

"C…Cassie?"

"Mum! I didn't hear you come in." She hurriedly shoved the letter behind her.

"What do you have there Cassie?"

"Nothing… Well I don't really know. I think someone is playing a joke on me."

"Who would send you a letter as a joke?" Her mum's worried face changed to a relieved one. Why would her mum be relieved someone was playing a joke on her? Then it dawned on her.

"I didn't say it was a letter, mum. How do you know it was a letter?" Her voice was deadpan.

"I think you should come down stairs." Her mum sighed, heavily. "I'll get your father in from the garden, and we will sit down and have a chat. Bring the letter with you."

Confusion and dread cursed through Cassandra's body. How did her mum know it was a letter? Was she about to explain everything? Did magic really exist? Where had the last name 'Meadowes' come from? She picked up the letter and followed her mum down stairs into the kitchen, taking a seat at the family table. Her mum came in from the garden, her dad following with a heavy expression. They both sat down opposite her.

"Cassandra, darling, you know that myself and your father love you very much, don't you?"

"Yes… but"

"And that no matter what happens we will always love you?"

"Yes… but"

"And we will always be proud of you, no matter what choices you make?"

"Mum! Just tell me what you need to tell me."

She sighed heavily, looking to her husband for support. He nodded a small, sad smile on his lips.

"11 years ago a woman came to our house." She started, her voice filled with emotion. "She was heavily pregnant and distressed. She was worried she had been followed by someone, but she couldn't say their name. She was in labour and asked for our help. How could I refuse? I went to ring for an ambulance but she stopped me, saying I would have to do it. I was scared, I didn't have an ounce of medical training in me, but she said she would talk me through what to do. Said she was a healer. I think she meant a doctor. Hours later, I held in my hands the most perfect, beautiful baby girl. My heart was over joyed, staring at her tiny little face, with her tiny little hands. But I had to give her to the woman. She was her child after all. As I let go, my heart broke ever so slightly. I had recently been told I was infertile, I couldn't have children…" She broke down into tears, so Sam carried on.

"The woman said nothing for hours. We both drifted in and out of sleep, until around 7 o'clock in the morning she woke us. She was stood up, what little belongings she had with her were gathered up in her arms; the baby was wrapped in a blanket. She said she had written a note for us, to help us to understand. She had been watching us for a while and had decided we were the ones she could trust with her daughter's life. She was leaving her child with us! We couldn't understand and started to protest, but she whispered something and we could no longer make a sound. I was so confused. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't talk. She gave the baby to your mother and vanished on the spot. Suddenly my voice was back, but I still couldn't speak. Seeing your mother holding that precious child in her arms was beautiful. Tears were streaming down my face, and suddenly I knew this was right. Whoever or whatever that woman was, she had been sent to help us. She had given us the most precious gift any one could ever give. She had given us you."

Cassandra sat there in silence. Stunned. She didn't know what to think or to say.

"Oh Cassie." Her mum took her hand, but she couldn't feel it. "I have wanted to tell you for so long. But I couldn't."

"Who was she?" Her voice was croaky.

"Her name was Dorcas Meadowes. And she… She was a witch."

Cassandra already knew the last bit. Of course she was. It explained her letter.

"I still have the letter she left us. If you want to read it…?" She handed it over.

_"Dearest Sam and Christine,_

_ I am so sorry that you must bear this burden, but it is you who must. You are good honest people, who I know will give my daughter the best life she could ever imagine. I would love to say that one day I will come back for her, but I know this will never happen. You see, in this world there are horrors you could never have imagined. If I knew my end wasn't near, I wouldn't dream of sharing all of this with muggles, I would be in an incredible amount of trouble with our government. I will try to explain as much as I can to help you understand._

_You are not alone in this world. Amongst you are witches and wizards and magical beings. We have been here since the beginning of time, protecting you from a distance. The majority of us a good, kind hearted people. But there are some of us whose hearts are black as the nights sky, their minds filled with nothing but hatred and anger. One man in particular, you-know-who, is the worst of them all. He is killing witches, wizards and muggles alike (muggles are non-magical folk). And he is after me and the organisation I am in. My life is in danger right now, as is my daughters. Luckily for her I hid my pregnancy well, he does not know of her existence. This is where you come in. I beg you to take her in as your own, and to raise her and teach her the ways of life in the muggle world as well as the magical world. Please, I am begging you. I have included some names of other people like me who may be able to help you. I trust Albus Dumbledore the most, but if you can't get in contact with him then the others will be there for you too. Her name is to be Cassandra, after my mother, her last name Costello, part of your family. I also leave you my necklace for her. It is very important that you keep this safe! Mention it to no-one! She must not know of this until her 11__th__ birthday. Only then can she know her true identity._

_I am so sorry to bring this upon you. Truly I am._

_Dorcas Meadowes_

Cassandra's hand instinctively went to the necklace. Her eyes were slick with tears.

"You're… not my parents?"

"We will _always_ be your parents" Her dad's voice was more forceful than he intended, he winced.

"I don't understand. This woman is my mother? Oh, god. I'm not who I thought I was." Her breathing started to get faster and shallower.

"Sweetie, I need you to calm down. You are still Cassandra Costello. You are still my daughter. That hasn't changed."

Her mum's voice was so calm, it soothed her. She looked at the woman who had been her mum for 11 years. She looked so different but the same. She stared hard at her small smile, and she made a tough decision that had been battling in her mind since the story was told.

"You always have and always will be my mum and dad." Her mum's sobs were so loud they startled her, and next thing she knew she was in her arms, safe and warm. Her dad joined in. All were crying, all were smiling. After a few minutes they broke apart, her mum sniffing and dabbing at her eyes with tissue.

"Goodness, it is quarter to six. Let me start dinner. Once we have eaten we will talk about school."

Cassandra smiled, her love for her parents had suddenly intensified. She felt so wanted and so loved. Her parents had chosen to keep her; they had wanted her in their family.

She thought about what her mum said last. 'We will talk about school.' Magic was real. She might get the chance to go learn magic. A small bud of excitement started to grow in the pit of her stomach. Not quite the excitement she had imagined. This excitement was even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Sat in front of the TV eating her dinner (a very unusual occurrence, her mum liked to be sat at the table during meals) Cassandra felt happy. Truly, utterly and completely happy. She belonged to a family that cherished her. A family that loved her and wanted her. A family made by choice.

You've been framed was on TV, one of her favourite shows, and very shortly they would be discussing the possibility of her going to learn magic. Her dad was first to finish eating, but he waited patiently for everyone to be finished before talking. Her mum took everyone's plates to the kitchen as her dad started.

"Right. So this school, then. Can I read the letter?" She handed him the letters silently. He read them slowly, her patience starting to wear thin.

"Can I go?"

"We need to discuss this. We need to see how much everything will cost, where the school is, how we can get you there…"

"There is a train."

"…How long you will be there. There is just so much to think about."

"I remember vaguely Albus saying all those years ago about a fund?" Her mum chimed in. Sam looked at her in an overly confused manner.

"How on earth did you remember that?"

"Reading those letters reminded me…"She replied sheepishly. "I could try and get in contact with him again and ask?"

"I don't know…"

"Sam, darling, this is her heritage. We can't deny her this. We will find a way to send her to this school. For Dorcas' sake." She smiled her infamous smile.

"Okay… I give in. Fine." He smiled too.

"Right, you need to respond to say you can go. And maybe ask for some help too?"

Cassandra was already running up the stairs to find the other piece of the letter which says how to send the reply.

"We are doing the right thing, aren't we?" Christine asked Sam, her smile faltering.

"It was meant to be, I guess. We can't really say no." He pulled her into his arms for a comforting hug. "Deep down we knew this day would come. We are just lucky that she has taken it so well. I thought that she might be angry at us."

"So did I. I was so scared, I couldn't lose her. You and her are my everything." Tears started forming in her eyes again.

"Shh, sweetie. Our little girl will always be out little girl. You heard her earlier. And as for me, you've got me for life." He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs before kissing her gently on the forehead.

Cassandra was sat at the top of the stairs listening to her parents. Tears wear rolling down her cheeks. For a moment she was so angry at her parents that she considered telling them she didn't want to be their daughter, but what she just witnessed proved that she did the right thing. The love for her parents right now was so powerful.

She heard her parents moving around in the kitchen and decided to reply to her letter. Walking back to her room slowly she thought again about how amazing her next school year would be. She hadn't been excited about school in a long time. Picking up the other sheets from the letter she scanned quickly to see what she needed to do, it was then that she noticed she was being watched. The owl from earlier had returned! Rushing to the window, she let it in. It swopped around the ceiling before settling on the dressing room table with a soft hoot. On its leg was another letter.

"Dear Miss Meadowes,

If it is of a better convenience to you, please send your reply with this owl. He will wait for you to respond, you just need to attach your reply in the same way this letter was. I promise he won't bite!

I am looking forward to meeting you

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

The name Albus rang a bell to her, but she couldn't recall at current. She dug through her school bag for some spare paper and thought about what to write. After about twenty minutes she had decided.

"To whom it may concern,

Yes I would love to attend your school this September. I am really excited. I just have some questions. My parents aren't sure that we can afford it? Is it expensive? How do I get my school supplies? I know one of the letters said Diagon Alley but I am not sure how to get there? Sorry for rambling, but there is just so much I don't know!

Thank you

Cassandra

P.s could you please call me Cassandra Costello, not Meadowes? Thank you"

She attached the letter to the owl's leg, surprised at how easy it was. As soon as her fingers were clear, it took off out the open window. She watched it disappear into the horizon before getting herself ready for bed. Today had been so emotionally exhausting.

She decided to have a nice long bath with lavender bubble bath to sooth and relax her. After about an hour she came back from her the bathroom only to find eyes staring at her again. The owl was back! She raced over to it and grabbed the letter (gently) from the owl's leg.

"Dear Miss Costello,

I apologise for using the wrong name. I should have known you would prefer your parent's last name. Please forgive me.

Could you please let me know if you are at all free tomorrow evening around tea time? I would like to pay you and your parents a visit. If you could respond in the same manor.

Waiting patiently

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Never in her life had she gotten changed so quickly. Once her pyjamas were on she rushed downstairs to her parents and found them cuddled on the sofa.

"I received a letter from a guy named Albus who wants to come over tomorrow to discuss things!" Her parents had to get her to repeat herself as she spoke so fast.

"Albus! How did you get in contact with him?" Her mum inquired.

"He sent me a letter saying it would be easier to reply via an owl, so I did, and then he responded, and he wants to come here tomorrow to talk to me. Can he?"

"Well... I guess so. When tomorrow?"

"Tea time! He can stay for tea."

"Oh goodness, I will need to go shopping tomorrow then."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Cassie ran off upstairs to reply, squealing with delight. The owl turned one eye to look what the commotion was, saw it was Cassie and promptly turned away again. Cassie grabbed her pen and scrawled out a reply.

"Albus,

Mum says that is fine! Can't wait to meet an actual wizard!

Cassandra"

She attached the letter to the owl once more. The owl was clicking its beak with impatience as her fingers fumbled to do it quickly. She watched it take flight and soar across the sky for the last time that night. Getting into bed she smiled at how much had happened in the past few days. She didn't think she would be able to sleep with all the excitement of tomorrow. A real wizard was coming to her house! However, within a few minutes her breathing had slowed and become deeper. She was far more tired than she had thought. She drifted into sleep and enjoyed a peaceful nights rest.


End file.
